smxfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Shmakalaka
The History of Shmakalaka refers to the history of the area and people of the Federation of Shmakalaka and its preceding Indigenous and colonial societies. The Shmakalakan Archipelago was formed by a series of large volcanic eruptions, Subduction of the Cocos Plate under the larger Pacific Plate and Continental drift of land from Central America. Indigenous Shmakalakans arrived on the Islands of Modern day Shmakalakan Pacific Territory by sea from Hawaii and the Marquesas and Society islands of modern day French Polyneasia in around 1280. Portuguese explorer Cristian Del Plato sighted and circumnavigated Ilha Grande in 1698 before sailing North East missing the Proper Chain. Del Plato reported his findings upon arriving back in Lisbon. Inspired by Del Plato a young Portuguese explorer named Vaso de Payo became the first European to sight and land on the island chain proper when he discovered the landmass of Costa Dourado mistaking the island for a larger landmass in February 1778 by sailing westwards into the Costa Dourado Bight, De Payo headed North before reaching Modern day Palmero and claiming the Land mass for Portugal, de Payo circumnavigated and mapped the Island before heading West in search of Ilha Grande which he then rediscovered later that year. James Cook sighted the Southern end of the chain later the same year. The British and Portuguese later divided the chain between them in the De Payo and Cook Act. in 1794 in return for Portuguese Maritime assistance in the American Revoultionary War from 1780 to 1783, with Portugal claiming the Northern end of the chain Costa Dourado, Travira and Ilha Grande and the British claiming the Southern end of the chain Hamilton, Soresta and Porto Azul. The Harbour of Formosa was the scene of a naval engagement during the War of 1812 where the USS ... entered the Portuguese Harbour to refit, before the Portuguese and British siexed the ship and her crew during a bloody engagement named the Siege of Formosa Immigration to Shmakalaka boomed from 1815 onwards, immigration from Portugal boomed with the onset of the Peninsular war and the promise of fertile soil and ideal growing conditions, gold rushes and agricultural industries also brought prosperity. The British Pacific Shmakalakan company was set up in 1801 to develop the islands and attract immigrants. Italian business man Henry Soresta bought the rights to the island of Soresta in 1814 and subsequently attracted Italian migrants to settle. The British Colonies of Porto Azul, Hamilton and Soresta were granted a level of self governance in with an elected system of government in 1857 although prior to that many had seen locals serve on the governing bodies of the colonies. In 1861 the Costa Dourado Colony began an armed uprising against the Portuguese rule due to increased taxes and the failure for a locally represented government which had been promised, the Portuguese were defeated and signed the Treaty of Sabotal in 1863 which saw the Costa Dourado colony became a part of the newly formed British Shmakalakan Confederation. The Berlin conference of 1884 saw Portugal hand sovereignty of there two Shmakalakan possessions to Britain in return for land in Africa and due to Economic pressures of maintaining the colonies and the ongoing conflict in the colonies. When news reached the predominantly Portuguese residents of Ilha Grande and Travira it was met with anger. In show of good faith the British granted the same level of self governance they had given to there possessions to the newly acquired Portuguese lands, this act pacified the unrest in the Portuguese regions. Later in 1890 Porto Azul, Hamilton, Soresta and Costa Dourado which had been living in the unoffical Shmakalakan Confederation sinse 1872 with the help of Britain put forward the United Territories act to unite the 6 then colonies under a central government, the act was accepted by the representatives in Ilha Grande and Travira that same year with the process to Dominion-hood beginning, in 1901 Shmakalaka became a Dominion of the British Empire. Shmakalaka would later go on to adopt the Statute of Westminster in 1930 becoming a Independent State and a Commonwealth Realm. Shmakalaka fought in both World Wars. Indigenous Shmakalakans European Discovery and Colonisation Vaso De Payo The Portuguese government eager to discover new lands sent Vaso De Payo to charter the Western coast of South and Central America to discover any land masses. On the 5th January 1770 he along with his crews of the Sao Regado and the Isabella sighted the Eastern coast of Costa Dourado, and named it the Gold Coast due to its Golden beaches and mistook the long coastline of the Costa Dourado Bight for a larger land mass rather than an island. The crew sailed North towards modern day Palmero Harbour and docked in modern day Botanical Bay to resupply, they claimed the land for the Portuguese Empire before heading Anti-Clockwise around the Island to map, upon returning to Botanical Bay the de Payo informed the crews of his intention to rediscover Ilha Grande believing it to be only a couple of hundred miles West, the Isabella and her crew remained in the bay to refit there ship which had been damaged in a storm on the Southern tip of Costa Dourado when circumnavigating the Island. Vaso de Payo and his crew continued on Westwards in search of Ilha Grande. Unable to sight Ilha Grande de Payo sent the Isabella home with word of his discoveries and to send more equipment and supplies to rendevouz with de payo and the Sao Regado in Botanical Bay in mid 1772. In April 1774 the Isabella and her crew were sighted by James Cook in Palmero harbour where the two voyages compared notes as well as resupplying and aiding one another. Vaso De Payo eventually rediscovering Ilha Grande in November 1778 and charted the Island before returning back to the Isabella and her crew at Botanical Bay in early December 1778 before continuing westward stopping in the newly founded Hawaii on recommendation by James Cook to refit and resupply for the journey across the Pacific en route back to Lisbon. James Cook During his second voyage James Cook sailing North from the Antarctic hoping to spot Del Plato Large Land Mass sighted the southern end of the chain in March 1774 landing in present day Bad Bay, South of Port London, Cook circumnavigated and charted the Island before heading North and docking in modern day Georgetown to mark it as the most suitable location for a settlement and to resupply, claiming it for Britain. Cook then headed North discovering Ceu Azules and charting and continued heading North West past Soresta, then Travira and then Santo Venetto before sighting the Southern tip of Costa Dourado on the 8th April 1774 sailing North towards Palmero when they sighted the Isabella and met up with the crew on shore, after charting the Island chain Cook and his crew continued towards the American Coast before heading towards the Bering Straight to discover the Northwest Passage. Cook returned on his Third Voyage to map Ilha Grande. Treaty of the Shmakalakas Vaso De Payo and his crew returned home to Lisbon on 29th August 1775. Cook returning around the same time informing that they had encountered Portuguese and were grateful for their assistance in resupplying the ship. The 2 Governments of Portugal and Great Britain reached out to one another about potentially dividing the archipelago. Members of the British Government traveled to Lisbon to put forward a proposal, the Portuguese surprised by this act willingly accepted. The British proposal laid out that Britain would obtain the Islands of Hamilton, Ceu Azules, Soresta and ............. and the Portuguese would take the Islands of Ilha Grande, Costa Dourado, Santo Venetto and Travira. The treaty was signed in 1776 . Establishment of Colonies The Costa Dourado Colony was set up by the Portuguese in 1790 as a Penal Colony in modern day Palmero. The Hamilton Colony was established by the British in 1792. The Porto Azul Colony was set up by the British in 1817. The Soresta Colony was established in 1829. The Ilha Grande Colony was established in 1842 and the Travira Colony in 1848 Economic Boom Gold Rush In 1834 Gold was discovered on the Ceu Azules, which effectively founded the city of Porto Azul. Gold was discovered on the island of Travira in 1858 which saw the creation of the modern day city of Sibras. Soresta Company Costa Dourado Company The Costa Dourado Company was founded in 1797 by the Portuguese Government and was a organisation which oversaw the development of the region and monitored trade, the Company saw the development of the local economy and attracted Portuguese immigrants to settle in the area to further benefit the prosperous trade. In 1822 after the independence of Brazil the Costa Dourado company became Portugal's most prized possession, Costa Dourado, Ilha Grande and Travira were major exporters of Fruits, Wood and various minerals including Gold. The Company rescinded its control over the colony to 3 governors after the Portuguese handover to the British of these territories as a result of the Berlin conference in 1884 as the 3 colonies joined the Shmakalakan union to oversee governance. The Costa Dourado Company participated in the Mexican-American war from 1847, though the involvement was small as part of the 1848 Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, signed by the remnants of the Mexican government, saw the transfer of a portion of the modern day Baja California territory to the Costa Dourado company, it was settled and named Zounato in honour of Rodrigo Zounato who led the Costa Dourado Involvement. The Baja California territory began to be developed to be an overland route for the company to trade with the United States. British governance of Porto Azul, Hamilton and Soresta Hamilton, Porto Azul and Soresta were granted a level of self governance in 1855 Autonomy to Federation Portuguese Decline British Colonial Self Governance In 1855 the British granted their 3 Shmakalakan colonies a level of self governance, this was as a result of growing nationalism and self identity in the colonies, the 3 colonies all joined an unofficial partnership called the Shmakalakan Confederation. Revolt in the Portuguese Colonies (Costa Dourado Home rule war) The Portuguese government had incurred large debts and began heavy regulation of trade in the 3 colonies of Costa Dourado, Travira and Ilha Grande in October 18th 1861, some 40,000 protesters in Palmero marched to the Portuguese Government building to demand reform, the troops guarding the building opened fire on the protesters to disperse the crowd killing 17, this is seen as the first engagement or action of the revolt. The Following years saw the introduction of various taxes and acts in order to pay off large chunks of Portuguese debt. The armed struggle began shortly after the Palmero Killings, with a hastily organized militia unit in Agidal seizing control over the city for 7 weeks in January and February 1862 before Portuguese troops could retake the city from the under equipped and under supplied Shmakalakans. As a result of the events in the 3 colonies the Portuguese sent thousands of troops from mainland Portugal to put down the conflict. The Shmakalakan Home Army was formed later in March 1862 as a way of organizing and carrying out larger actions against the Portuguese rule. The First major conflict of the 2 sides after the Agidal siege was the Battle of Sangrosotta in June 1862, where the Costa Dourado Home Army had dug in and were preparing an attack on Agidal. The Portuguese attacked this force and were repulsed, the Shmakalakans then pursued the Portuguese defeating them before seizing Agidal. The Shmakalakan Army then consolidated their control over the southern half of Costa Dourado by defeating a Portuguese force which came south from Palmero in September 1862 at the Battle of Hamsona Valley. The Costa Douradans then marched North but were defeated at the Battle of Vattona in November 1862 and retreated south towards Agidal. In early 1863 the Costa Douradans had regrouped and resupplied and where preparing to make a push towards Palmero, in August 1863 the two sides clashed along the Eastern coast at the Battle of Scarlotta which was a major victory for the Shmakalakans. The Portuguese subsequently retreated north towards the southern part of Palmero hoping to draw the Shmakalakans into a costly frontal assault. Britain officially stayed neutral and out of the war, although most British residents of the neighboring Shmakalakan colonies did sympathize with the cause and subsequently aided and supplied the Costa Douradan forces. All land travel out of Palmero was cut off as the Portuguese line in the south had all but stopped movement anticipating an attack by the Shmakalakans. In October 1863 the Treaty of Sabotal was signed between the 2 warring factions which saw the Portuguese hand the rights to Costa Dourado to Britain. The Costa Dourado Colony achieved its aim of self determination although on a limited scale and massive deregulation of the over inflated economy, which saw the colony become the economic powerhouse house of the Shmakalakan Confederation a few decades later. Costa Dourado Self Goverenance After the successful expulsion of the Portuguese as a result of the Treaty of Sabotal in 1864 Costa Dourado became part of the British Shmakalaka's known as the Shmakalakan Confederation. The British gave the Costa Dourado a representational Government which was based in the old Portuguese Treasury Building. The British guaranteed religious freedoms to the mainly catholic populations and ensured the protection of the Portuguese language and the local developed Costa Dourado culture. This was enshrined in the Costa Dourado Constitution which saw Queen Victoria become the head of State. Costa Dourado Government was set up in a way that an elected Governor officially held most executive power, similar to the US State system of Governance it proved to be effective at appeasing the local Portuguese majority population. Berlin Conference Portugal and the British Empire both attended the Berlin conference in 1884, Portugal had entered a period of decline after the disaster of the Peninsular War and then losing Brazil in 1824, and then Costa Dourado in 1863. Portugal keen to expand in Africa offered to cede their remaining Shmakalakan colonies to the British in return for land in Africa. The British accepted the terms and the Portuguese Shmakalakan colonies were placed under control of Britain. When news reached the Portuguese colonies it was met with anger which caused unrest and almost led to revolt until the British in show of good faith offered the Ilha Grande and Travira colonies the same level of self governance that Porto Azul, Hamilton, Soresta and Costa Dourado enjoyed, the Portuguese populations were left surprised at these actions. Colonial Self Governance for the Portuguese Lands With the local governments powers expanded in the Portuguese states, the colonies of Travira and Ilha Grande joined the 4 other states and 3 territories in the Shmakalakan Confedeartion. The Shmakalakan Confederation was Economic and Political co-operative union which would see the top officials of all the colonies meet to discuss issues 4 times a year, they were joined by the Governor General of Shmakalaka who acted on behalf of the Monarch. Treaty of the United Territories In 1890 the 6 governments of the Shmakalakan colonies as well as the governors of the Baja California territory and the Aleut Territory met in Porto Azul to meet and discuss a British proposal listed as Treaty of the United Territories. The representatives unanimously voted to pass the bill which saw the creation of a central government to be based in Porto Azul, referendums were held in all states in 1893 as the feasibility and logistics were debated and ratified by the Union, all states and territories voted in favour of the Treaty of the United Territories and by 1901 the Treaty came into effect and Shmakalaka became a dominion of the British Empire. The Treaty also saw that Hamilton,Soresta and Porto Azul would have a government based off the Costa Dourado System ensuring equality between the states. Federation After all the existing colonies signed the Treaty of the United Territories in 1890, the process of becoming a nation under a single central government began, all state and the 3 small territorial governments ratified the national constitution till it was finally signed by all 9 parties in November 1900, making Shmakalaka a dominion of the British Empire. This act also saw the creation of the Shmakalakan Federal Territory. The first Election was held 4 years later in 1905, from 1901 to 1905 the country was governed by the State Council which was composed of the State governors and important members of the local parliaments. Shmakalaka became an independent nation on 1 January 1901 when the British Parliament passed legislation allowing the six Australian colonies to govern in their own right as part of the Commonwealth of Australia and the six Shmakalakan colonies to govern in their own right as the Federation of Shmakalaka. The Federation of Shmakalaka was established as a constitutional monarchy. First World War The declaration of war by King George V in August 1914 automatically involved all of Britain's colonies and dominions. Shmakalakas first involvement of the war came on April 25th 1915 when the 3rd brigade participated in the Gallipoli landings and subsequent campaign. Shmakalakans then went on to serve on the Western front, there first major action came during the Battle of the Somme, the Battle of Passchendaele in October 1917 remains as Shmakalakas most deadly engagement of all time by lives lost, some 16,000 Shmakalakans were killed during the campaign and a further 10,000 were wounded, Passchendaele also marked the introduction of the Shmakalakan Corps which consisted of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 7th Divisions, the 1st had been disbanded after the Somme and the 6th was on there way to reinforce the Italian lines on the Italian Front against the Austro-Hungarian empire. Armistice day (11th of 11th) is observed as Shmakalakas national day of remembrance. World War I is seen as the birth of Shmakalaka on the world stage, having only became a dominion some 14 years earlier as of the Gallipoli campaign being the first involvement. Shmakalakan like most colonial British troops earned a fierce reputation along the Western front and especially on the Italian front where the 6th Division held there ground to allow the Italian armies to retreat at Caporetto during the German and Austro-Hungarian advance. Shmakalaka corps remains Shmakalakas largest Military formation consisting of around 115.000 men. Inter War Years Shmakalaka became an independent country upon the ratification of the 1931 Statute of Westminster in the Shmakalakan Parliament in 1932, allowing it to control external affairs, the Nation remained in the Commonwealth and still had the British Monarch as head of state meaning it was and still is a Commonwealth Realm one of only 17. Second World War Defence policy leading up to the conflict Shmakalaka began a policy of using aircraft to control its external territories and vast ocean territory, this policy has remained in place today. Aircraft being more versatile then a naval ship as it can also be use on land. War The Shmakalakan armed forces had increased in size as a result of increased Italian and German aggression. On the 1st September 1939 Nazi Germany invaded Poland. On the 3rd September 1939 Britian, France, Australia, New Zealand and Shmakalaka all declared war on Nazi Germany, after the joint British-French ultimatum to cease all Military operations was ignored, the alliance was joined by South Africa (6th September 1939) and Canada (10th September 1939). Shmakalakas first involvement of the war came on the 10th May 1940 when Nazi Germany invade Holland, Belgium and France. Elements of the Shmakalakan brigade attached to the BEF acted as part of a rear guard for the Dunkirk Evacuation, the legendary Butter Company of the 1st Battalion of the Porto Azul Regiment disrupted German supply lines and made their way south to avoid capture almost disappearing into the countryside before marching through Spain un-noticed by authorities and onto Portugal where they were evacuated back to Britain in October 1940. The Shmakalakan brigade was shipped of to Egypt to meet the newly formed Shmakalakan 1st Division, however the division was again split up with elements in reserve for an offensive into Italian Libya and elements shipped of to reinforce the Greeks. After the collapse of the Allied armies in Greece and Crete the Shmakalakan 2nd Division arrived in Egypt to join the 1st with the fighting in North Africa in 1941. On December 8th 1941 Shmakalaka declared war on Japan, subsequently the 4th Division was deployed to Australia before participating in campaigns in the Pacific. In early 1942 the 3rd Division arrived while the 5th was deployed to Britain in November 1942. In June 1943 with fighting in North Africa finished the 1st Division was sent to Britain replaced by the 6th and 7th Divisions in preparation for the Invasion of Sicily. The 2nd, 3rd, 6th and 7th Divisions all participated in the Invasion of Sicily and the subsequent Invasion of Italy until the unconditional German surrender in May 1945. The 1st and 5th Divisions were joined by the 8th Division in March 1945 in preparation for Operation Overlord, they later served mainly in Holland. Post War Vietnam War Shmakalakan Crisis Modern Shmakalaka 1994 Commonwealth Games 21st Century Shmakalaka FIFA World Cup and Olympic Bids